The Deconstruction of Plausible Lies
by Maybe Honestly
Summary: Harry and Ginny made a risky decision and now they have to deal with it. They drop their bombshell on the Weasleys at one of the notorious family dinners; they only have to make it through the one night. If only Harry had Hermione's time turner.


**Disclaimed.**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for the 100 Quotes of Life Challenge on the HPCF. I used quotes 33, 34, 66, and 84. This was betaed by my wonderful beta, CoverGirlInLove. It takes place post- DH. Please take time to read, review, and enjoy. Thanks!

* * *

**The Deconstruction of Plausible Lies**

"Remind me why I married you again?" Harry said jokingly to Ginny as he stood outside the bathroom in their apartment waiting for her to finish up.

"Because you love me," Ginny replied through the door.

"Ah, I knew there was a good reason," Harry responded**.** "**S**eriously, what are you doing in there?"

Ginny sighed. She was in fac**t** flat**-**ironing her hair, but he wouldn't understand why that needed to be done**,** so instead she answered, "We are going to see my whole family and tell them that we eloped. I think it's important that I look my best."

"You always look your best. And please, don't make me more nervous than I already am," Harry said. Inside, he was terrified. He loved the Weasley's like they were his own family – they were now – and he didn't want to disappoint any of them by having eloped with Ginny. "Couldn't we just continue our honeymoon for a couple more weeks ... or years?"

"Harry, we have to tell them," Ginny said as she opened the door**.** "As much as I would love to continue our honeymoon, we can't put this off forever." She had straightened her hair to perfection and was wearing one of her favorite dresses. She loved it mostly because Harry could never take his off of her when she was in it. The dress was supposed to be distracting him, and it was definitely having the desired effect.

He moved towards her and pulled her to his body. "We could just send them an owl and tell them that way. Oh, and then lock the doors to the apartment."

"Oh yeah, that's a great plan. Let's do that. I'm sure that will work," Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Please?" Harry whined. Stupid dress, it wasn't working in the right way. She wanted him to forget how much he was dreading this dinner and then, when they got back to the apartment, he could rip the dress off of her. Currently, he just wanted to rip the dress off and skip the scary dinner.

"Harry, come on, be realistic. It won't be that bad," Ginny said while running her hands up his chest. He was wearing a grey sweater with black slacks; he looked amazing. She absolutely loved being Mrs. Harry Potter.

"Oh, yes, when you become a widow, it won't be that bad," Harry frowned. This dinner sounded more terrible with each passing moment.

"Harry," Ginny murmured while kissing his neck.

"Uh-huh," Harry muttered in response as she continued her neck nibbling.

"I promise if you go and we make it through the dinner unscathed, which we will, tonight will be very rewarding for you."

"Fine, let's get this awful night over with."

The apparated about fifty feet away from the burrow so that Ginny would have a bit of extra time to calm Harry down. She swore it was like he thought her brothers were going to kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again.

"Harry, it's going to be fine. We'll probably make it through the dinner before we have to mention it, and then we can make a hasty escape," Ginny said calmly as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"I believe you. It is just a scary idea, telling your family that we eloped," Harry said as they neared the house, hand in hand.

Suddenly the door burst open and Mrs. Weasley bustled out, she quickly wrapped both of them in a tight bear hug. "Come inside, come inside."

Harry and Ginny followed her into the living room where majority of the Weasley children sat. Bill was next to Charlie on the couch, Percy was standing by Audrey who was pregnant and they were talking to Mr. Weasley, and Fleur was resting in a chair with Victoire asleep in her arms. Mrs. Weasley gazed around the room with a pleased expression, "We're just waiting for George, Ron, and Hermione. They should be here any moment now."

Just as the words popped out of her mouth, Ron came down the floo shortly followed by Hermione. "Sorry we're late mum. Work was a bugger," Ron explained.

"Harry didn't mention anything about working being bad. Did you dear?" She turned to Harry to ask him.

"That's because he took a vacation," Ron answered causing multiple pairs of eyes to flick to Harry. Harry never took time off of work; he loved to work.

"Well, I'm pleased dear. You needed the time off," Molly said dismissing the subject.

The front door opened and George walked in, "Mum? I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest."

This also caused many curious expressions. Everyone knew that George had been around, but to bring a girl to dinner, that was new. George entered the room and Angelina followed right behind.

"Angelina! It is so nice to see you," Molly welcomed her like the ever-loving mother she was. "Everyone dinner is ready. Come and sit."

Harry walked over to Angelina to say hello.

"Hey, Harry. How've you been?" Angelina asked.

"I'm doing great. How are you? George, eh?" Harry commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it's been great actually," Angelina said as they moved towards the table. Ginny had been pulled away to help transfer food from the bench to the table; Molly insisted that the food be brought over once everyone was sitting.

Harry took his seat next to Fleur and Charlie while Ginny would sit across from him. Once all the food was present, they dove in. Luckily for Harry, they hadn't had to make their announcement yet. He knew his luck couldn't last; there was no conceivable way.

"Ron, can you pass me a roll, please?" Ginny called down to her brother who was several chairs down.

Ron, in all his lazy fashion, decided just to throw the roll at Ginny. His aim was off though, so Ginny's hands shot into the air to block the roll, showing off her left hand and the ring on it in all its glory.

Hermione, who had been watching the whole exchange, gasped and dropped her fork, at the same time, admonishing Ron for throwing the roll. When she stopped, she asked the question that Harry had been dreading: "Is that a ring?"

Her voice had carried over all of the conversations and the room fell silent. Ginny started to twist her ring with her right hand while everyone was staring at her.

"Well, is it?" George asked. He never was the most subtle.

"Are you engaged?" Molly squealed as she kept turning back and forth between Harry and Ginny, "Oh my! This is so exciting!"

While Molly was exclaiming her happiness, Bill and Fleur carefully observed the couple. They could just tell by the way Harry and Ginny were sitting that something was amiss.

After several moments with no answer, Molly asked, "Wait, you are engaged aren't you?"

Harry and Ginny turned to look at each other, and Harry said, "Well, actually, Mrs. Weasley – "

This of course caused him to be interrupted by Molly repeating that he should call her by her first name.

Ginny started off as soon as her mother had finished saying Molly: "We're married."

The room stood still. They could hear the crickets chirping outside. Everyone was staring at Harry and Ginny. Never had they expected that those two would be the ones to elope.

"Are you pregnant?" George finally broke the silence which caused everyone's stares to become more intense.

Harry spit out the water he had taken a sip of to calm himself down, and Ginny answered, "No, of course not."

Molly and Arthur both heaved a sigh of relief – they weren't ready for Harry and Ginny to have children yet.

"But you are married?" Charlie asked. Charlie would be the one to make sure facts were straight before killing Harry. Ginny just hoped that he would be able to resist the urge.

"Yes," Harry answered. He couldn't let Ginny take all of the heat for this.

They were met with more silence and stares until Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. Everyone now looked increasingly worried. "Mum?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine," Molly said while still sobbing. "These are tears of happiness."

Everyone looked at Molly as if she was nuts. Though it was highly possible that she was actually crazy already. "Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure. My baby got married. You're just getting all of the tears that would've normally happened over a long engagement, but instead are happening in twenty minutes," Molly said as tears still streamed down her face. She managed to crack a smile before lapsing into a tirade, "What were you two thinking? No family at your wedding!"

Both Harry and Ginny looked increasingly guilty as Molly continued to yell. Arthur finally took charge of the situation, ushering her out of the room. Harry and Ginny shared a look, and Harry was winning the _this-is-going-to-be-hell_ argument.

"You guys actually got married without anyone there? Even me or 'Mione?" Ron asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice. "I get mum, but I'm your best mate." Ron got up and walked out of the room. Harry looked at Ginny, and she shrugged as if to say that he should handle that one.

Harry reluctantly followed Ron out of the room after getting stopped by Hermione and receiving a hug. She gave him her congratulations and that she understood too. She was scared of a whole Weasley wedding too.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Harry said after he took his place next to Ron on the porch.

"Mate, I get it. I do. I just want to know why."

"Honestly," Harry took a breath to sort out his thoughts. "I proposed to her last week. And we began discussing a wedding and neither of us wanted to delay. We were going to wait a month, but we realized there was no possible way to plan a wedding in a month. We sort of forgot how much this would upset Molly. We were wrapped up in our own emotions. I am really sorry, not just to you, but to everyone."

"It's okay, man. I understand and I'm not upset. I can't say that much for mum though."

"Yeah, and on the conversation of weddings, you might want to talk to Hermione about what she wants," Harry said with a smile.

"I haven't even proposed," Ron said sounding flabbergasted.

"Yes, but you will. She just told me that she was nervous for a huge Weasley wedding too."

"Oh, Merlin. Maybe, we can elope like you and Gin."

Harry laughed for a moment. "Only if you want to kill your mother."

"Good point. Should we head back inside?" Ron suggested.

"Good idea. I don't want to leave Gin to fend for herself with the rest of your family."

By the time Ron and Harry had finished their conversation, everyone had moved to the sitting room. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How'd everything go out there?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice to keep their conversation private.

"Fine. Everything's worked out. How about in here?"

"Things went fine. No one's really sure if they should offer congratulations or not. They're all waiting for mum's opinion," Ginny replied as she nuzzled her head into Harry's shoulder, "I'm starting to think you were right. We should've sent an owl."

Harry chuckled. "Hopefully, they'll be out soon. And then we can go home."

"You just want your promised reward," Ginny teased.

"Maybe so, but still I think we'll both be happier once we're out of here for tonight."

At the top of the stairs, Molly and Arthur appeared and it looked like Molly had only just stopped crying. She hurried down the stairs to wrap Harry and Ginny in another hug. "I am happy for you! It was just quite a shock. I love you both so much." Molly continued to rock both of them back and forth for a while as she cooed her love and happiness.

Finally she released them. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, and Charlie had all said their congratulations over Molly's head and left. They didn't want to be there for the emotional distress either. George came over and gave Harry a big thump on the back and told him to take good care of his sister and then he and Angelina left too. Now only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were left standing.

"Dears, I'm fine. I swear. You can leave, I'll be okay," Molly said with a tiny bit of resolve.

"All right then, good night. Mum, dad," Ginny said as they said good bye. Arthur came over and hugged them both and then Ron and Hermione too.

Ron and Hermione left in the floo and Harry and Ginny walked outside to apparate.

"So, that went okay, I guess," Harry said once they had landed in the apartment.

"Yes, it did. And we don't have to see them for at least a week. We can just stay inside and lock the doors and never come out," Ginny said as she moved even closer to Harry.

"Mhhm, that sounds perfect to me. Plus, I'm waiting for my reward."

"Jerk," Ginny joked and leaned in to kiss him.

Married life sure was good.


End file.
